The galctics
by CJFlAmE
Summary: this is the full story of team galctic beginig to end. this may overlap or make reffrences to my other stories.


**A/N: I HAVE BEEN THINKING ABOUT THIS STORY FOR ALMOST 2 YEARS. It includes everyone; remember how in shock I mentioned Eris, Hyperion, Phobos, and Demios they are in this too as well as Castillia, Zander, and Lexi. **

**ONWARD!**

**?'S POV**

I stood next to looker as we examined team galactics files and evidence that they left behind. It made absolutely no sense, they left behind files about their commanders but they wer4e almost empty. The closest thing to an actual clue was a blue rose, but whoever was holding it was wearing gloves.

"So does any of this make sense?" Looker asked me.

I shook my head. Then something exploded from the lower floor when we got there everyone was passed out and every tiny piece of evidence we had on anyone was gone. The only thing that was left behind was an orange residue and another blue rose.

"What's this?" Looker said picking up a note written in bright pink ink it said in beautiful hand writing "Looks like we win again". The ink was fresh but judging from how hard it was pressed into the paper whoever wrote this doesn't write like this normally.

"Viola something going on in celestic town" an agent said.

I swore under my breath but left, hopefully team galactic would be a little less mysterious after this.

**Mars's POV**

"This is G-3 to G-1, It's all set up" I said into my communicator. We had wired the celstic town ruins with explosives to serve as a distraction. What we pulled off in jubilife with the police was basically a big slap in the face to the international police.

"This is G-4 to G-3, we have a visual" another, more cheery voice said from the other end.

Another conversation, probably not met for me was spoken, "If you fall out of that tree and blow your cover I'm not coming back for you".

"3"

"2"

"1" I finished pressing the detonator and watching everything explode.

Smirking I ran off into the woods hoping Jupiter and Saturn could take care of this on their own. I had other business to attend to.

**Venus's POV**

My sister just loved to blow things up, but it would be nice if she would give a little more of a warning. The shock from the blast actually knocked Mercury out of the tree she was perched in causing her to fall right in front of Cyrus and those kids. Of course there's no way I could just leave her. So I jumped out of my tree, effectively scaring the shit out of those kids, picked up Mercury and ran for my life. I could hear Jupiter and Saturn trying to get the lustrous orb and farther off I could hear Neptune and Pluto trying to hold off the international police.

"Give me your coordinates and leave Mercury there" Jupiter yelled from the other side of the communicator. I did so and started running again. My tablet beeped, signaling I had new orders.

'Head to the eterna base, Pluto will meet you there'

I knew that it would be just the two of us there. All of us in one place at the same time attracted lots of unwanted attention. That's why this mission was so dangerous, all but three of us were ion the same area doing something all at the same time.

**Jupiter's POV**

Getting through the forest and finding Mercury was not the problem, it was getting out. I had no choice to take Mercury with me ton the fuego ironworks and get her medical help there.

When I found her, her leg was clearly broken.

"I told you not to break your leg" I muttered to her as we trudged through the forest.

"Sorry" she said unapologetically. I shook my head and kept walking.

I was able to get to fuego ironworks and find a place for her no problem.

"c-commander Jupiter we have intruders" one of the grunts said before running off. Strange none of the grunts stuttered when they were around me. I decided to go investigate.

He turned out to be looker, and then team rocket interfered.

"Always the same story isn't it, you stop fighting for ten seconds and something else goes wrong" I muttered to myself as I went back to the room where the red chain was located.

"Did you take care of the intruders Jupiter?" someone from the shadows asked.

I jumped at the noise, "stop doing that" I muttered. The shadow person laughed and stepped out in front of me. A young woman with short black hair with bright orange streaks, dark orange eyes and dark skin, Pluto.

"But it's fun" she said with a giggle. The thing I hated Pluto was that she could be very serious and cold but then she would switch to being annoyingly immature.

A blue rose petal landed at my feat, immediately giving away Neptune's presence. I heard a laugh come from the rafters and the blue rose of sinnoh landed in front of me.

"Sorry about that Jupi" she said with a laugh, her dark blue hair ever so slightly frizzy from the battle. Neptune was always leaving behind blue roses on missions; thankfully she wore gloves 90% of the time.

"I better get going, I was told to meet mars at the eterna base" Pluto said stepping back into the shadows.

"Me too, I really don't need Saturn mad at me for no showing up at the rendezvous point again" Neptune said, and with that she left a rose in the crack in the wall and left. Hopping from machine to machine. I left the rose alone and went to go check on Mercury; hopefully she was still lying down. Probably not but a girl can dream right.

**A/N: Ok that went pretty well for a first chapter. I'm hoping to have the entire cast be there or be mentioned by chapter 10.**


End file.
